


Different, yet the Same

by EmeraldHero



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eirika is a bad influence, F/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero
Summary: When Mist was first summoned to asker she was excited about all the new people that she could meet there. Yet recently she had been started feeling lonely with out her brother there. Luckily on the most retention mission he was summoned. Only three years older then she remembers! This leads to some strange feeling building up inside of her.
Relationships: Ike/Mist (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Different, yet the Same

A young brunette girl lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was thankful that each of the heroes got their own rooms. It was a reprieve from the bustling place that was Asker. People from multiple worlds all gathering in one place made things very chaotic. With all of that going on it was hard pressed to find a dull moment there. For some though it could often be overwhelming. Especially when you knew very few of those people.

When Mist was first summoned she was very excited. There was so much to see, so much to discover. Yet this new sense of wonder faded quickly, replaced by a feeling of loneliness. A desire to see the members of her family, the Grail Mercenaries once more filled her. Her hand wandered over the sword that was leaning up against the bed. Holding it up longingly. _Ike when will I see you again_.

Her brother had given her the sword. It was something she treasured, it was proof how much she had grown during the war. Her overprotive brother gave it to her in an acknowledgment of her strength. With it she was able to fight beside him, and that brought her great joy. She pulled the blade into her chest hugging it tightly. She missed his warm embrace more than anything right now. They had promised that they would stay by each other's side, and up until she was brought here they always were. Only now had she realized how much she was taking his presence for granted.

“Mist is every alright?” A voice called.

The brunette jumped a little as her thoughts were interrupted. Her head snapped towards the door to her room. A woman with light blue hair had poked her head into the room.

“Yes Eirika I’m fine just, thinking…” came Mist’s soft reply.

“Would it be ok if came in she?” the princess asked.

Mist simply nodded watching as the other woman made her way into her room. The young princess who was around the same age as her brother. The cyan haired woman was one of the first friends that Mist had made when she arrived. The two could often be found together, whether it be practicing swordplay, helping the order prepare meals, or even Mist teaching Erika how to sew.

“Is everything this alright Mist? These past few days you have hardly come out of your room,” the princess said.

“I don’t know, it’s… it’s just I miss Ike is all,” Mist said, hugging the sword even tighter.

“He’s your brother right?” Eirika asked.

“Yah,” Mist said gazing back up at the ceiling.

Eirika put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Princess was told many stories about the young cleric’s older brother and how much she adored him. In some ways it reminded Eirika of her relationship with her own brother.

“I… I really miss him…” The cleric said with a bit of sniff.

“Don’t worry I’m sure he will show up eventually, just be patient. I was much the same way until Ephraim was summoned here. Until then though if you ever need someone to talk feel free to talk to me.”

“Thank you” came Mist’s reply.

“Hey, I heard that the summoner is looking for some volunteers for a scouting mission. I was thinking of going, would you be interested in joining me. Getting some fresh air might make you feel better.” Eirika said

Mist tilled her head to look at her friend, “yah, that sounds nice” she said.

The Renain princess held out her hand pulling the cleric to her feet. The two made their way through the large crowd of heroes making their way to the war room. When they arrived the only one there was Karin. He was slouched back in his chair twirling breidablik around one of his fingers. When he saw that he had guests he quickly shifted so he was setted up right.

“Hello girls can I help you?” He asked.

“We heard that you were looking for some people to help on a scouting mission.” Mist spoke up.

“Oh yes that! Are you two interred in coming with us then?” he said to them

Both of the girls nodded.

“Excellent! Let me just give you then run down then” he said as he leaned over the table, “We are going to be traveling to a special summoning ground. It only becomes active once every year. Rumour is that if the right of summoning is performed there during that time a hero chosen by those across many different worlds shall appear. Prince Alphonse did not seem to think we would run into any trouble but it is better to be safe than sorry. That is why we were looking for people to come with us.”

“That sounds interesting and I wonder what kind of hero we will meet,” Eirika said.

“Who knows. We won’t be leaving for another few hours though. Make sure you grab anything you need and meet the rest of the group by the front gate.” the robbed man said

“Thank you Karin,” Mist said before the pair left.

“See won’t this be fun!” Eirika said, closing the door.

“Yah it will be nice to get out,” the brunette replied.

“That’s the spirit! I’m off go get my sword you should get your staff, I meet you at the gate in a bit.”

Mist gave her a nod and the two parted way.

* * *

It was not long before everyone had arrived at the meeting point. It has seemed that Ephraim had caught wind of his sister going out and showed up as well. Mist was a bit disappointed by this. Her friend would be two preoccupied dealing with him. Oh well, Hopefully whoever this new hero that was being summoned was nice so she could have someone to talk to on the way back.

It did not take long for the group to come upon the large stone of the summoning circle. Every one stood around the edge as Karin made his way into the middle. Holding up his weapon, it began to glow. Pointing it at the center stone he pulled the trigger. A beam of light shot out making a large explosion as it collided with the rock. It kicked up so much dust that everyone began to cough.

“Where am I?” A new voice rang out.

No it couldn’t be! Mist knew that voice, she knew it all too well. It sounds a little deeper but it had to be him. She began a full out sprint towards the center of the dust cloud.

“Brother!” she called out.

“Mist is that you?” Came the voice.

By the time she had gotten to the center most of the dust had settled. The sight that greeted her threw her for a loop however. It was definitely Ike but he was HUGE…and incredibly hot. What? No! He was her brother! What was she thinking?

“Mist are you ok? And did you shrink?” he asked

Mist got closer to him, her head barely reaching his pecks.

“Yah I’m fine and no I did not shrink! You're just ginormous!” she said with a huff looking up at him.

Ike could help but laugh at his sister's overdramatic reply which only caused her to pout more.

“I think I may have an explanation as to what is going on here,” a third voice came.

“Who are you?” Ike asked as his attention turned away from his sister.

“Me, I’m the summoner who brought you here. Most people just call me Karin though,” the man in the white robes said.

“Summoner? Brought me here? Uhhh... what?” Ike asked bewildered.

“It’s rather complicated. I'll fill you once we get back to the barracks. Long story short you have been summoned to a different world. This leads me to what I think may have happened. The two of you were most likely summoned from different times in your life.”

Ike blinked a few times before looking down at his sister, “Mist what is the last you remember from back home.”

“Uhh… you defeat Ashnard freeing Crimea,” she said.

Ike lightly chuckled “That was three years ago.”

“Three years…” she muttered, then her eyes widened in shock, “THREE YEARS AGO! YOUR FROM THE FUTURE!”

“Yes I guess I am.” He said ruffling her hair, causing Mist to blush.

“I don’t mean to interrupt sir legendary hero, but I would like to ask you for your assistance in helping repel a force that threatens our land.” Karin said

“Just call me Ike, I’m not a legendary hero just a mercenary” he said “Mist, Do you trust these people?”

The small girl simply nodded.

“Well if Mist trusts you I have no problem with it.” he said.

“Wonderful! Once we get back I will fill you in on all of the details of what is going on” the summoner replayed

With the summoning complete they began the long march home. The now reunited brother and sister did not stray that far from each other. Mist told him about how she arrived in Aksar just a few months prior and all the different people that she had met.

Out of all of the people to show up this version of her brother was by far the most exciting. The young brunette still couldn’t help but be in awe of how much taller her brother had gotten. Not only that though he was incredibly attractive. To be fair he always was but those three years only made him more so. Her face beagain to flush at these thoughts. What was she thinking? It was unbecoming of a sister to think of her brother in that way. She just could not shake the thought. The way he could tower over her, give her all the protection that she would ever want. She would be safe and secure in her brother’s strong arms. NO! Stop he doesn't think of you like that. Her gaze fell to her feet. You're his sister… that is all you will ever be.

“Mist are you alright” Ike asked looked down at her

‘“I’m fine!” she said hastily realizing she had spaced out.

“Are you sure you look like you are burning up, come here for a second”

Mist shuffled a little closer to him. Ike put the back of his up against her head, this caused him to frown a little.

“Your burning up, let me carry you.” he said

“Brother I’m fine… really,” she said hesitantly

“I’m sure, but let me be a little selfish here. I have not been here to look out for you these past few months. Let me do so at least for a little while,”

“I…Okay,” she gave in.

Ike squatted down letting the cleric climb onto his back. As she was lifted up she was amazed at how high up she was before lightly nuzzling her face into his back. The blue haired mercenary smiling.  
By the time they arrived back at the asker castle the sun had fallen. Mist had fallen into a light sleep.

“Mist, it's time to get up,” Ike said lightly, shaking her.

A light groan could be heard as she started to stir. “Brother?” she asked, light rubbing her eyes.

“The summoner has a few things to show me, you should get some rest” he said letting her slide off his back

“Hmmm, don’t go” she said, still half asleep.

“I need to take care of some things, I’ll see you in morning promise,” he told her

She watched her brother disappear in the castle. Letting out at yawn she made her way to the bath hall of the order.

Once she arrived it looked like no one else was here at the moment. Mist let herself sink onto the water. The feeling of the warm water across her exposed skin felt really nice. She started wondering how it would compare to pressing up against Ike’s strong muscles. They were so huge, probably a mix of strong and soft. To be able to rest her head on his bare chest is a tantalizing thought… Why was she thinking about this! She scolded herself.

“Hey Mist!” came a voice,

Mist began flailing at being caught in thinking about something so embarrassing. She rapidly spun around to face the voice, kicking up a lot of water as she did so. Her eyes fell upon her friend who was standing at the edge of the bath. There was an unimpressed look on the princesses face, as she was now completely soaked.

“Oh, sorry I'm Eirika,” Mist said softly.

A laugh filled the air as the light blue haired woman smiled “No, no. It’s my fault I didn't mean to startle you.” she said.

Mist let out a sigh of relief feeling the tension in her body relax

“Would you like some help washing your back?” the princess asked

“That would be a great.” Mist replied

Eirika stepped into the bath taking the washcloth from Mist. Getting behind the young cleric the princess slowly rubbed the cloth across the brunettes back.

“Mist, would you mind if I ask you a rather personal question?”

“Umm I guess not”

“Is there something going on between you and your brother?”

Mist stiffened at this question, “What would give you that idea?” she hastily replied.

“Calm down, it's fine. I won’t tell anyone if you do. It’s just, the way you two were acting around each other seemed like something more than just close siblings. It’s nothing to feel strange about. If you have not noticed there it is not uncommon for siblings to share that kind of relationship here. My brother and I do.”

The young girl was taken aback by that information. Were these feelings of her brother not that strange after all?

“We were always close, then when dad died I was so scared. I never wanted to leave his side. I was too afraid of losing him as well. I always loved him, I just thought it was like a sibling. After being separated from him I got really lonely. Then he showed up today and he was so hot.” she said blushing.

“Oh I could see that,” Eirika let out a giggle. “You should talk to him and let him know how you feel. Don’t let one of the other ladies here snatch him away.”

“But, what if he doesn't think of me in that way. He will think I’m weird,” Mist said hesitantly.

“Don’t worry from how he was acting I’m confident he feels the same, but if he doesn't it won't be a big deal to your brother. He will love you no matter what your siblings.”

“I guess…” she hesitated.

“Come on now! Be more enthusiastic we are going to go get your brother to fuck you tonight!”

That did sound very appealing.

* * *

After being dragged around by that blasted summoner for the past few hours He was rather happy that could finally call it a night. Well that was until he heard a knock at his door. Letting out a sigh he walked over to it. The person on the other side surprised him. He expected to see Karin wanting to fill him in on something he forgot, intsed stood the younger version of his sister.

“Oh Mist, I thought you went to bed already,” He said.

“Yes well umm…” she tapped her fingers together looking off to the side. Erikia gave the cleric a quick thumbs. Her gaze went back to Ike. “Do you think I could talk to you about something?”

“Of course, I’m always here for you, please come in” He responded

The young cleric took a couple of steps into the room before she went to sit down on his bed. Ike closes the door, the sound making her jump a little. Looking up at him, she still found it hard to believe how tall he had gotten.

“Mist is everything ok?” asked worriedly

“Yes! Well umm it’s just…” she trailed off a blush forming on her face.

The way she was acting along with what she was saying gave Ike a pretty good idea of where this was headed. He had this conversation with her before. Well a different version of her. This world travel stuff was awfully confusing.

“Mist are you interested in someone?” He asked her

“EHHHH! How… how did you know?” Her face turned bright red.

“Call it a brother's intuition. You’re a young woman these feelings are natural there is nothing to be ashamed of,” He told her.

“Well you see...” she hesitated.

“How about this I’ll ask you a few names and you just give me a simple yes or no sound good?” he told her

Mist slightly nodded her head at this prospect.

“Ok then, first off is it someone I know?”

“Yes,” she said

“Rolf?” he asked

Mist shook her head

“What about Soren?” was his next guess

“No.”

“Boyd maybe?”

Mist face contoured a little at the name before vigorously shaking her head. Ike lightly chuckling a bit at her reaction.

“Well then, what about myself?”

Her eyes went wide in shock, quickly her gaze fell to her feet. “You think I’m weird right?”

“Mist,” he said in a soft voice, getting down on one knee he warped his strong arms around her. “There is nothing weird about it,”

He put his hand on her chin making her look up at him. The edges of her eyes moist with tiers she was holding back. He brought his face within inches of hers. Gently Ike pressed his lips against hers kissing her. The young cleric froze. The floodgates were opened, tears of joy flowing down her face, damping his shirt as she was pulled in tightly to his chest.

“How… how did you know?” she asked in between light sobs, calming down a little

“It was a year after the Mad King’s war we had a very similar conversation,” he told her.

It took a moment for Mist to process what he had said. The Mist in his world held the same feelings. It made sense since they technically were the same person, right? How far did they go?

“Did… did we ever umm” She started

“Yes we did” he said knowing what she was getting at.

“Do you think we could also do that?” she asked him

“If that is what you would like then I am more than happy to,” he replied, he could never say to her could he.

Ike released her grip on her standing up. Mist felt a giddy excitement run through her as quickly stood up as well. She wanted to kiss him again. Standing up on her balls feet she was still too short to reach his lips. Unfastening her blue scarf she threw it around her brother's shoulders pulling him down towards her. He came down on her with such force she stumbled back a bit. Her arms holding on his back so she did would not completely lose her balance.

The two broke apart gasping for breath. The siblings stared into each other's eyes. Mist felt a primal desire starting to fill her body, wanting more than just a kiss. Taking a few steps backward, Mist threw her shirt over her head, quickly followed by dropping her skirt. Seeing his petite sister in her small clothes. Her breasts were rather small right but they would grow a bit more in the years to come. No matter the size they fit her perfectly. Her hips were as shapely as ever though.

Ike did not take long to join his sister in his state of nakedness. He watched as her gaze began to shift from his crotch back to meeting his eyes. Having an Idea of what she wanted he sat on the bed.

“Go for it,” he told her lowering his underwear

Mist came at him with spurring speed. Kneeling between his legs, her eyes stayed fixated on the prize, her brother's cock. One of her tender hands wandering on it. Gently she began wrapping her fingers around his flaccid member. As she was stroking it she could feel it growing.

“Mist that feels really good,” he encouraged her.

She let out a giggle, her brother was turned on because of her. It was an exhilarating thought. As she continued to pleasure him it became abundantly clear how big he actually was. A mixture of apprehension and excitement filled her, this would be inside her soon. First though she wanted to get to know that it tasted like.

The anticipation was killing Ike, as he felt her warm breath hovering over the tip of his cock. It took all of his restraint to not force her down his length. The tip of his cock pressing up against her soft lips. The Mist of his world would have welcomed the force. This Mist though was still new to this. He did not want to push her too hard… yet.

She began using her tongue to make some swirling motions around his tip. There was an addicting flavor to it, she wanted more. With her resolve high she began to take it into her mouth. Inch by inch she pushed herself down. It was a thrilling challenge just how much would be able to take in.

Ike let out a grunt feeling the warmth of her mouth cover his shaft. He was at how quickly he filled her mouth. He was used to her beginning, able to take it all in. She was a few years younger so it was rather impressive how much she was able to take in. Seeing his cute little sister's mouth full of his cock drove him wild. In some ways it felt even more amazing as he filled almost all of her mouth. He could probably push her the extra few inches, it was reeling tempting.

Her eyes were starting to water as she fought back her gag reflex. She was not going to give up though. His base was so tantalizingly close. If only he would give her that little extra push. That was when she felt his large hand on the back of her head. YES! DO IT! Shove me down! I want to feel myself choking on big brother’s cock.

Where did that come from? She wanted that yes, but some like that would have never crossed her mind before tonight. Now thought it only seemed right. It was everything she could have wanted. To be used by her dear brother who she loved more than anything else.

At first she felt him pulling her down, which made her excited. However it did not last for very long. All of the ground that was gained was lost. The pressure was replaced by light stroking her hair. This causes her to coo softly.

“Don’t push yourself too much,” He said in a gentle tone.

The phrase disappointed her. She wanted to be pushed. Ike was overprotective, yet she could handle it. She wanted to love him like he loved her. Right now though it was probably best to humor him though, otherwise he would get worried. Sliding off his dick she sucked in air rapidly. His cock was so tasty that she did not even realize how much she needed air.

“Don’t... hold back… I want to feel... everything,” she said between pants, telling him how much she wanted him.

He knew Mist liked it rough, but that did start happening till later in their relationship. Was she ready? He did not want to hurt her. The way she said it though made it a very enticing thought. As long as she was into it would be fine right?

She took his length into her mouth again. Sucking her cheeks inward tickling his cock as she slid along his length. The burnette was using her tongue expertly as well. If he had not known her as well as he did he would swear she had some experience at this.

“Ahhh that is amazing Mist” he let out a grown

With those words of encouragement she doubled her effort at downing his cock. Her sapphire eyes shimmering up at him in delight. Fuck it, she was to damn cute of him to hold back anymore. His grip tightening on the back of her head as he shoved her all the way down. She let out a muffled cry as he did this. Then a forceful yank pulled her head back up before slamming her down once more. Mist was utterly unprepared for the ride she was being put on. Her vision started to blur as she was being forced to take in his entire length over and over. Despite that she was enjoying every second.

“Mist… ohhh” he let out.

This was all of the warning she got before her mouth was flooded with his seed. The warm salty taste flowed across her tongue and down her throat. She kept trying to swallow it but more just kept coming. There was some much! Eventually she just had to pull off which Ike let her do. Little bits of his semen splashed onto her face as some spilled out of her mouth dribbling down her chin.

Ike’s breathing was heavy as he let go of her. He felt a little guilty about how forceful he was. She seemed to take it well though perhaps it was fine.

Her gaze stayed fixated on his cock which was covered in a coat of her saliva. That was until the heat in her nether reactions started to bother her. standing up she gave him a longing look. Ike wrapped his arms around her pulling her back onto the bed, a bit surprised by how light she was. Mist now lay on top of her brother, only now releasing how small she actually was compared to him as she rested her head on his chest. The small girl let out a yelp as without warning he rolled her underneath him. Her breathing hasted in anticipation.

Ike’s hands made their way onto her hips. Slowly he began pulling her underwear down along her legs, revealing her slick pussy. She was so wet already. Ike slid up between her legs resting his cock on top of her slick walls, starting to grind against them.

“Brother please,” She said

“What is it?” he asked

“Stop your teasing and put it in already!” she demanded.

He would have if she asked nicely. After that though, someone needs to realize who was in charge here. Ignoring her, his hands moved up to her chest forcely tugging her bra off. Ike put his large hands over her petite breast. There was not much there for him to sink if fingers into still he was able to massage them together.

“Broooother!” she whined.

“Perhaps if you asked nicely,” He said with a smirk.

“Please,” she begged

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” he said

Ike continued to play with her chest. Mist could not do anything as the large man started to tug on her nipples. She was being overwhelmed by stimulation. The warmth of his dick sliding against her folds ever present.

Deciding that she had enough teasing for now, as well being getting a little impatient himself, he lined his cock up with her entrance. Although he was not showing it he was probably as giddy as Mist was. How many people got to say they took their sister's virginity not once but twice. Lightly pushing its way into her walls causing the young cleric squirm at a little. Her reaction was absolutely adorable.  
He was finding that there was definitely more resistance than it was then he was used to. It was to be expected though, it was her first time. That would not hold him back, he was going to give her an amazing first time. Her extra tightness was only more of an incentive for him to do so with how good it felt.

She let out a light squeak as she felt his tip press up against her cervix. The two stayed like this for a few moments, not moving. Older brother's cock fit snugly in his sister's tight pussy.

“Ikkkke,” she mounded happily, “I feel so full. It’s so good.”

“Are you ready for me to start moving?” he asked her

She gave him a light nod and he began to rock his hip up into her. Ike was slow and methodical as he tested the limits of younger sister. The Mist of his world enjoyed the roughness he would give her, but he was unsure how this younger version of her would handle it. Seeing that she was able to handle he brushed himself up against one of her sensitive spots. Mist’s entire body shuttered at the sensation.

“Brother yes right there,” she told him.

Leaning over and placing a kiss on top of her head he started to pick up the pace. He could not get enough of how good her tight walls felt. Each thrust sent shivers down the brunettes spine. It was all she could have wanted at this moment.

The light moans coming from her were driving him crazy. He tried to hold himself back. Seeing Mist like this though, he wanted more. In a swift motion Ike’s large hands grabbed a hold of her wrists pinning her to the bed. She was shocked at his sudden change. The speed at which he was moving felt wonderful. Each push was slightly rougher than the last, making her squeal in delight. Her legs wrapping around his waist, not wanting the feeling to end.

“IKE! IKE! IKKKKE!” she wailed.

He felt her tighten up even more, her back arching as she came. Ike was far from done with her though continuing to relentlessly pound her pussy. She was having a hard time keeping after the intense orgasm she had. Loud gasps escaping her lips every time his cock pushed farther inside. Her eyes were dulling a little but a soft smile was still present.

“Goddess Mist, you feel so good, I’m so close” he told her.

Her legs pulling him in closer to her making sure that he would fill her with his seed. With one final large push he unloaded inside of her. Fully spent he collapsed on top of her nearly smothering the poor girl. Her muffled sound made him realize he was squishing her and quickly getting off.

“I am… so warm… inside,” came her soft voice, “It feels nice…”

He felt her shuffle up to him and bury her face into his chest. Her warm breath tickling his chest. Neither time nor space would keep them apart, this they both were sure of. Kissing the top of her head, Ike put his large arm around her. The drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, as the older brother's cum was leaking off his younger sister's pussy.

* * *

It was early the next morning by the time Ike began to stir. His gaze drifted down to his younger sister that was still sleeping soundly. A few strands of her hair hanging over her face. Taking his hand he tucked them back behind her ear.

“Mist” he whispered into her,

She began snuggling closer into his chest.

_Why was she so cute?_

“Mist it’s time to get up,” He repeated slightly shaking her.

“Mmmm, good morning brother.” she said looking up at him.

“You should head back,” he told her.

“But I want to stay here with you” she said

“I would love for you to, It’s I don’t know how many people would be ok with like this” he explained

There was at least one person she knew that would be fine with it. Then she noticed the light rose color in his cheeks. Oh so that was it.

“Alright, but do you think we could have some more fun tonight?” she asked

“Of course,” he said with a smile.

* * *

Mist quietly made her way back and made it back to her room. Thankfully it was early enough that there was not much activity yet. However, once she arrived there was someone waiting at her door.

“Your back early,” said the smirking princess.

“Oh hi Eirika... ummm,” Mist stuttered.

“No need to explain, there are some people I want you to meet,” Eirika told her.

She grabbed Mist by the hand leading her off to a large conference room. When they arrived there were 4 other women sitting around the table. On the right side sat two blonds, one letting it flow freely down her back, the other had hers up in a high ponytail. On the other side a bright red haired woman sat next to a lady with long silverish purple hair.

“Ladies I have called this meeting of the BCC to induces our newest member,” Erikia announced.

BCC what was that?

“Would you introduce yourself?” Erikia added

“Umm hello my name Mist. I am not really sure what this is or why I am here to be honest” She stayed

“You are here because you understand what it is to truly love your brother.” the blond woman without the ponytail stated.

Wait did that mean all of them were also in a relationship with their brothers! Tears started to form in her eyes. There were others just like her. It made her so happy to know that.

“Welcome to the Bro-con coalition!” Everyone cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Mist is super cute as always. Who else what in the BCC I wonder.


End file.
